percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 21
Josh's P.O.V I recalled the memory of my dreams about the sky. Still, I can sense my fear. Just then, the sky lit up with sunrise. I felt a surge of strength rushing through me. I felt my ribs mending and my powers returning. I know it's the sun and the light giving the energy back to me. Annabeth and Luna looked at me, and they saw me awake, and they shouted in delight. "Josh! You're back!" Annabeth said as she approached me. I hugged her as she approached. "Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" I cried on her shirt. "Me too, Josh. I can't believe I would be able to see you again! You're amazing in this quest!" I blushed, and thanked her. "Alright, let's continue on our quest." I told her. So we continued on our quests. I wanted to tell her what had happened when I met Niobe. "Hey guys, there's something I've got to tell you, and this is urgent." I told them with my serious face on. They both looked at me, and they listened. "I-I actually wanted to t-t-tell you that Niobe h-had been w-working with Ouranus in order to take revenge." My voice quavered. They waited for a few seconds, and then said. "Ok then, looks like we've taken a wrong turn...."" "No, Annabeth. We've taken the right turn." I told her. "Well, alright." So, we talked about what is the curse all about. I told them that ever since the sky is gone from Mount Othyrs, all demititans had been having dreams about it. We continued our journey and spotted a forest up ahead. While we were walking, Luna suddenly asked a question that caught me off guard. "Why were you shaking?" "What are you talking about?" "Well, ever since Niobe told you that you were enslaved by your mother....." Luna began. "You've been shaking and shivering." Annabeth ended. I didn't really want to talk about it. Even thinking about it makes me want to cry. If I had done what my harsher side of the brain wants, I would have incinerated them, but no. My softer side seems to take control, but I can't talk about it ever again. "Come on Josh, tell us!" Luna urged. I felt my body trembling violently, my lips quavered. I really couldn't tell to my friends. Not only they would call me insane, but they might also abandon me. Literally, my whole body is shaking as I tried to fight off the strong, profound urge to cry. "Niobe s-s-said....." I faltered. "...something...." "Yeah?" Luna listened. "s-something about.... my.... m-m-mother... s-something that anyone, especially my closest friends and......." I began to cry and tried to hide it by curling into a ball and facing away from my friends. "...and my girlfriend were not supposed to know....." "Yes?" "Luna! You don't understand how hard it.... it is to.... to have... your own parents..... made you a slave.... No, the thing is that...." I shivered violently. "My mother is a tyrant when I was 5, She....she made me slave and..." My voice broke, and I started to sob uncontrollably. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, ok? At least you told us." "Guys! It's not that..... that.... that easy to just.... say that..... that your mom made.... made you a slave, you know it!" I screamed while stuttering. "No, I can't...." I started sobbing uncontrollably again. "Hey, it's alright," Annabeth and Luna said in unison. "At least your relationship is better now with your mom." "You really think that..... that my mom..........." Another pause while I'm blinking my tears from my eyes. "Really cared about me?" I asked, with tears on my eyes. "Of course she cared about you!" They both said in unison. "She's your mother!" "Thank you!!" I embraced them both while crying on their shirts. I let go of them. "See?" Luna patted my head. "No harm is done." And we started our journey again. Just then, the sky rumbled, and we looked at the sky to see the sky is going to drop once again, this time it's directed to Luna. I jumped to the left and Annabeth jumped to the right. Luna was about to jump when the sky dropped on her. The same as last time, when me and Annabeth tried to get close to Luna holding the sky, an invisible wall prevented us from reaching her, but this time the invisible force is stronger. Then, monsters began spewing out of the sky. I saw Dracaena, Empousa, Laistrygonian Giants and many other monsters. I used a wall of force on the sky, but it didn't even scratch the invisible force or the sky, and Luna is still stuck under the weight. In fact, she's kneeling now. Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page